


Shur'tugal

by bluelina



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Emotional, Free Verse, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelina/pseuds/bluelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Brom and his Saphira</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shur'tugal

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to Brom and his Saphira.

The shock,  
The pain,  
When you realize the loss

The redemption,  
The revenge,  
You want to have

Desperation,  
Sorrow,  
They tear apart my heart

I don't know what to do, I have to get you back!

Why,  
Why,  
Did you have to leave my side?

How,  
How,  
Did I deserve this?

Where,  
Where,  
Is the one who did it?

What?  
What?  
Is the reason?

We could have stayed together 'till the end of time  
They had to rip you away

We were tied together with a mental bond  
Whoever said it could be broken

How did this happen  
How could they've not understood?

That we had to stay together or the one left cannot  
SURVIVE!!!


End file.
